workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter one (HSLoN)
A not-so Humble Beginning and the Rise of Hadrian Stark. '278 AC.' Harry Potter wasn't sure what to make of being reincarnated. He was happy in his previous life, he had multiple lovers, was extremely intelligent, and wealthy... unfortunately earth was rendered lifeless by an asteroid. That asteroid struck within thirty miles of Harry's location and destroyed his body beyond repair and dispersed his matter to far to reform. Harry was only a little over two-hundred years old and based on his surrounding, he would be missing his advanced world. This Westeros was primitive and barbaric and Harry was dreading living in it, but was hopeful that he could make it better. "What will you name him?" A Maester asked. Harry interfered and compelled his mother in this world to name him Hadrian. Harry had a name that he liked and refused to let his first family be dishonored. "I'll name him Hadrian. Hadrian Stark, Heir to Winterfell." Ashara Dayne said, looking into violet eyes so much like her own, with true unconditional love. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was blessed with a happy early childhood, he had a mother that loved him and he was suppose to inherit something great and would basically be a king. Harry was truly happy, but it was marred by his father and grandfathers murder at the hands of the Mad King Aerys. His mother was heartbroken and truly cared for his father.... It was when Prince Rhaegar was slain and when Harry learned that Tywin Lannister was marching to King's Landing that Harry finally acted. Harry was determined for his mother not to lose anyone else that she cared about, and Tywin Lannister was ruthless and would be so desperate to prove his loyalty to the winning side that he would likely murder the Targaryen children and Elia Martell. Harry used his shapeshifting and tapped into his bodies natural growth potential to reach his full height and strength in five extremely excruciating minutes. This would have side-effects, but it was necessary to save them. "A-are you okay, Hadrian?" Ashara asked, shocked that her son could withstand such pain in silence. Harry had confided his previous life in her when he made his plan, but Ashara was concerned about his high pain thresh-hold. That couldn't be natural! "I am. I just grew a lot in a short time, several times my true size. I'll go rescue the Princesses and Prince." Harry said, with Death thankfully providing the armor and weapons for him. They bore the Peverell sigil on the chest and pommel and were black and silver. Harry teleported inside Meagor's Holdfast, near Princess Elia Martell. Harry confounded the guards and walked right by them, glad that he had mastered the casting the spell wandlessly and non-verbally. Harry just wished that he had never broken the Elder Wand. If he had kept it in one piece, he could have unrestricted wandless magic. "Princess Elia Martell?" Harry asked, having arrived near two fearful Princesses. "I've been sent to get you to safety. Tywin Lannister is coming to prove his loyalty to House Baratheon... we both know what that means for the three of you." "Two. The boy isn't a real Targaryen, but would likely be murdered anyway. Who sent you?" "Several people," Harry replied. "It isn't safe enough for me to say who, there are far too many spies in King's Landing, and I will have to create a false lead of you crossing the Narrow Sea in exile. Please, get ready to go. Tywin Lannister will soon be let into the city and send people to kill you." Elia nodded, still distrusting, but recognizing him as their best chance to survive. They packed fast, but not fast enough. The Lannister army was let into the city and Harry used his magic to pack their things and then modify their memories. Harry gathered his power and opened a portal to a secure area of Sunspear, where her family could easily find and protect her.... It took Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch, and other Lannister soldiers entering the keep to get them to actually enter. Harry was just glad that he had an imprint of his uncle Arthur's skills, and was hoping that he could still learn from him. Harry bolstered his strength and durability as the Lannister men entered the room, led by Clegane and Lorch. Harry magically sealed the room with them in it. "Where are the Targaryen brats?!" Clegane asked. "Safe, but you should be more worried about yourself and your men...." Harry said, magically distorting his voice. "I will break you. And I will make you scream." Harry promised before blasting everyone but Lorch and Clegane into little more than paint. Harry was behind Lorch moments later, placed one hand on his right shoulder and another on his armored lower back and pulled and pushed; snapping Lorch's back and then ripping him in half for show, and causing Clegane to piss himself in fear. When Clegane finally overcame his fear and swung his sword, Harry caught it and used magic to shatter it in multiple places and fling the pieces into the walls.... Clegane punched desperately, but Harry caught it and broke his arm at the elbow and did the same with his other arm. Harry used Legilimency to scan Clegane's mind and was revolted. "You were going to murder her children and rape her.... I hate rapists and child killers." Harry said, before ripping Clegane's left arm off in an explosion of gore. Harry kept ripping off body parts, only keeping Clegane alive and aware of the pain. "You are a vile creature deserving only of death... here is your first punishment, but what comes next will be infinitely worse for you." Harry said, referencing Hell. Harry ripped off Clegane's head; impaled it on the pommel of Lorch's sword and drove it into the floor, with Clegane's look of horror perfectly preserved, for all to see. Harry disillusioned himself, drawing upon the permanently fused True Cloak of Invisibility to spare his magic from further drain, and he began casting eavesdropping and spying spells all over the Red Keep and other important places, and killing any rapists and those Lannister men not stopping it, or outright enjoying watching it. Harry emptied the treasury into two magically expanded trunks, and would be keeping one for himself. Harry was just glad that he found them useful for travel and decided to enchant one. It took him six months to magically expand them and almost that to make them shrink and be weightless on demand, but it was done. It was very hard to acquire a trunk and enchant it as a two year old who was heavily watched. Harry returned to Starfall, having more than succeeded at his mission. '282 AC.' The Dayne family and Hadrian were warned mere minutes ago of uninvited guests nearing Starfall. Given the state of things, the guests would be met with swords, until their intentions were known, at least. When they arrived, it was revealed to be Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Howland Reed. "Lord Eddard," Lord Dayne greeted. "What brings you to Starfall?" "Ser Arthur obeyed his Prince's orders until his last breath, Lord Dayne. I have come to return Dawn to you and seek the aid of your Maester to heal Howland... and a wet nurse for my bastard." Eddard said, causing Lady Dayne and Ashara to tear up. Lord Dayne nodded coldly and made the arrangements, and took the offered sword Dawn from Ned. "Ashara," Ned said sadly, noticing Harry by her side and holding her hand. "Meet your nephew, Hadrian Stark. Ashara's and Brandon's legitimate son." Lord Dayne said, looking at Ned like he had stolen his grandsons birth right. "It's true Ned," Howland said weakly. "Brandon swore me to secrecy, but now that someone else told you, I can confirm it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I gave him my oath." Howland said, as they carried him away. Ned nodded, while secretly pleased to be freed from the duty of being Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North. "I didn't know, but Hadrian will have his birth right and I refuse to let anyone deny him it." Ned said with conviction, which cured Lord Dayne of his mistaken belief that Ned had usurped his grandson. Ned and Howland were shown to their temporary rooms, while the Dayne's and Harry would attend Ser Arthur's funeral.... Harry would miss his uncle Arthur. He would never have the honor of being his squire, but with the Resurrection Stone, he could at least learn from him and other great swordsman. As sad as it was, Harry was used to losing people he cared about, but he was also tired of experiencing loss. Sadly, it wasn't within his power to give everyone he cared for true immortality. The next morning he would have lost his mother and would come face-to-face with her killer.... It didn't end well for them.... In short order, they were unconscious and bound for interrogation, but Harry had still lost both of his parents before his fifth nameday and was truly heartbroken, well, he was physically five namedays old... shape-shifting in such a way had side-effects. Harry had already looked into the swines mind and they were anonymously offered 1000 gold dragons to murder his mother and himself. Harry was feeling downright murderous and had no one to direct it at, which forced him to use his Occlumency to calm himself. The catspaw would be tortured for information, but none would be gained.... Harry let them suffer. He wasn't in a forgiving mood and they had committed many crimes and more than deserved it. Harry was forced to attend his mothers funeral, while vowing to avenge her and destroy everyone involved in her death. Not even the Seven themselves would get in his way! The next day, Harry, Ned, and Howland Reed were all but banished from Starfall. This act caused Harry even more pain and had likely cost him even more family. Harry left without complaint. His grandfather never truly cared, it was only familial duty that caused him to even pretend to. He just couldn't stand to pretend any longer and sent Harry away. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had just arrived at the port of King's Landing and he wasn't at all impressed. King's Landing stunk, literally, and was over-crowded, primitive, poorly managed, had rampant unemployment and crime, and was generally an embarrassment to the Seven Kingdoms. It was unworthy of being the capital of anything. They were led to the Red Keep and escorted into the throne room, which Harry also found unimpressive. Harry observed Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, and Tywin, Jaime, and Cersei Lannister in the throne room. "Ned!" Robert boomed, waking up Jon and causing him to briefly cry out. "Robert," Ned said solemnly. "There is no easy way to say this, Robert, but Lyanna died before I could get to her. Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower were both killed, as were all of my men but Howland and I." Ned reported. "Those damned dragonspawn! They even emptied the damn Treasury and their men inflicted 4,000 casualties to Lannister's force of 12,000!" Robert said angrily. It seemed like more, Harry mused internally. Pity that I couldn't actually kill more. "Who are the children?" Jon asked, but had already noticed Harry's resemblance to Brandon Stark, though the violet eyes were a surprise. "This is my trueborn nephew, Hadrian. Brandon secretly married Ashara Dayne and she bore him Hadrian as his heir." Ned said, to everyone's shock. "He is the true Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount, and Warden of the North." "You seem happy. I'm happy for you also, but Hoster Tully won't be. He wants his grandchildren to rule the North and Vale, and support the much weaker Riverlands." Jon said. "And the other one?" Ned sighed. "He's my bastard, Jon Snow," Ned said, with convincing humiliation, which amused Robert, Jon, and Tywin greatly. Robert laughed. "Good for you Ned! She must have been some woman!" "You named your bastard after me?" Jon asked in amusement. "How touching," he added sarcastically. Robert tried offering Ned a position on the small council, but was firmly refused, with Ned citing the need to look after his nephew. And then, of course, Robert tried demanding Lyanna be laid to rest in King's Landing and was refused. Why would anyone want to be in this city, let alone be buried in it? Before they left, Harry gained an imprint of Ser Jaime Lannister's and Ser Barristan Selmy's skills for the future. They soon set off for the Riverlands, with Ned feeling the need to inform Lord Tully of recent events to his face. Harry found that odd and asked if Hoster Tully could cause trouble, but was assured by his uncle that the worst he could do was annul the marriage. Thankfully, all Tully did was throw a tantrum over it until Harry pointed out that Ned was his heir until he came of age and reproduced, and that he had still made an advantageous marriage.... Lord Tully was shocked that Harry was smart enough to have even a basic understanding of politics. Harry was secretly annoyed by those thoughts, he likely had a better understanding of politics than Tully ever did. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When Harry first saw Winterfell, he was impressed. It looked awesome! Best of all, it had a lot natural potential for growth, and Harry was eager to prove himself worthy of being Lord Stark by tapping into that potential. Harry was fortunate enough to have taken more than enough money to turn the North profitable, or, at least, self-sustaining. Harry would sadly be forced to compel his uncle to 'let him prove himself' but, after that, he would be free to work towards a brighter future for the North and win the loyalty of his people. When they arrived, they were greeted by a pleased looking Benjen Stark. "Welcome brother, Lord Stark," Benjen greeted. "You really do look like a mini-Brandon with violet eyes." Benjen said in observation, causing Harry to smile sadly. "When can I start my duties as Lord Stark?" Harry asked excitedly, playing a child well. "I want to turn Winter Town into a city bigger than King's Landing or Oldtown, build a naval fleet; east and west, create new jobs, and devise faster forms of travels." Harry said, discreetly compelling his uncle Ned into agreeing. "You can start immediately, if you want, but Maester Luwin and I will look over any plans," Ned said in reply. Harry nodded in agreement, but was secretly worried that their primitive minds might slow his progress. He could always compel them, of course, but Harry felt it might damage his relationship with his family and retainers. His uncle had resisted the compulsion to an extent, and that was really concerning. Harry was eventually able to explore Winterfell and sensed quite a bit of magic.... There were wards against necromancy, wards that shielded those within from bloodmagic and tracking magic, and scrying. Harry also sensed a subterranean vault... and was headed directly towards it. When he arrived, he placed his palm on the head of a Direwolf statue and was allowed entry after a blood sample was taken. "Damn!" Harry exclaimed. The Stark's were never obscenely wealthy, not publically anyway, but they had saved up a lot of money, valuables, and other treasure since Winterfell was built. The end result of eight thousand years of saving? Wealth slightly greater than House Tyrell, but with Harry's plans, it would soon surpass House Lannister. That wasn't very impressive, but having to provide for your people took money and the North would have to be inspected for useful resources, which not many people had done in the past. Millions of gold dragons, thousands of gems, dozens of dragon eggs, thousands of weapons; including a fair amount of Valyrian steel, countless artifacts, thousands of books, and other treasures were within the vault. They raided the ruins of Old Valyria shortly after the doom, they lost a lot of men, but had gained a lot of wealth. Harry also located Winterfell's ward stone and added anti-theft, spying, and eavesdropping wards. It would keep him in power and keep enemy agents out. The more powerful wards were unfortunately far too complex for Harry to perform wandlessly. Harry had all he needed to begin establishing himself as a capable lord and win over his people. It was time to begin the rise of Hadrian Stark, Lord of the North! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Time elapsed.... Harry was able to convince his uncle Benjen to not join the Nights Watch and to help in other ways. It took him two hours to convince him, but it was done without any magic. Harry spent one month using nature magic to improve the soil all over the North. He finally mastered his skills in nature magic through sheer repetition and hard work, planted crops, and Harry persuaded his vassals to do the same. Eventually, they wouldn't require being forced to do it and it would be natural to them. Harry ordered a castle on the Stony Shore be constructed for his uncle Benjen and Moat Cailin was being restored for Ned. These holdings would be their reward for the aiding of their nephew and not attempting to usurp him. Two fleets were being constructed. One based in White Harbor and one based in the Stony Shore. Harry would be secretly strengthening them with his magic, but it would take years. The sailors were given proper training and equipment too, Harry refused to have any weaklings costing him ships and victories. As the years passed by, the Stark fleet would be expanded and noble houses would later even create their own personal fleets. Harry made sure that the harbors and ships were warded, the Ironborn savages were known to burn fleets and Harry refused to lose to savages. Harry also discovered several deposits of gold, silver, gems, iron, coal, and copper, and began the process of attracting people to the North with job opportunities and took control of several good mines to ensure that House Stark had other sources of wealth. Of course the influx of people meant he would need cities to hold them, so he planned them out with Maester Luwin and made sure that it wouldn't stink like King's Landing. Community baths, proper sewage and clean water, and a heavily protected Winterfell City helped make his dream a reality. The City Watch of Winterfell City were basically an elite military unit in their own right and could easily defend the city from magically enhanced walls. Harry also created a standing army of 25,000 and put them through a year of basic training. They were well fed, well-equipped, and well trained. There was also another 25,000 reserve force and all were given refresher training whenever time permitted. It was only after the North's population swelled greatly and the road system was completed with Roman cement that Harry renovated Winterfell with indoor plumbing, restored the First Keep and Burned Tower, and undid the damage to the lowest levels of the Crypts of Winterfell. Harry magically enhanced every part that he could because he wanted this castle to be around for a very long time. Even with all these accomplishments, he still found time to secretly train with his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne's shade and grow as a warrior. Harry received nothing but praise from his deceased uncle and rapidly progressed under his guidance. 288 AC. All of this, and his studying of Valyrian magic, which thankfully didn't require Valyrian ancestry, had made Harry very powerful; physically, magically, militarily, financially, and had even given him a decent level of influence. Harry was now known throughout the Seven Kingdoms as the true power behind House Stark and House Stark was just behind House Lannister in terms of wealth. He was greatly respected and loved by his people, and with Balon Greyjoy plotting, he would soon be feared by his enemies. The North was now independent of the need to buy food, ores, clothes, and other necessities, and could even sale some of their excess. It had angered the Reach and Riverlands, and had made most of Westeros jealous, but Harry didn't care. Harry wasn't holding them back and their failures were their own damn faults. The only thing ruining Harry's successes was that Roose Bolton was still harboring the intention of overthrowing House Stark. He had no hope of doing so, but it was still annoying and concerning. Harry would eventually be vulnerable and Bolton would strike... so Harry needed to deal with him soon. Moat Cailin was finally repaired and his uncle Ned would soon move into his new holding, but Harry wanted Jon to be spared further emotional anguish and had summoned his uncle to his solar to discuss the matter. "You asked to see me nephew?" Ned asked respectfully. Most men would be uncomfortable with a child taking control and even commanding them, but Hadrian was the smartest person Ned had ever met and had earned the loyalty of the Northern lords, including himself. Ned was reluctant at first, but Harry proved himself, did things that Ned never could have, and had set him free from duties that he never wanted. "Yes, uncle Ned," Harry began. "Moat Cailin has been restored and even strengthened in some places and has potential for a city to be raised near it. I'm sure that you're eager to move into your dream home, but I would like you to consider leaving Jon in Winterfell." "I'm taking Jon with me," Ned said firmly. "We will visit too, and you can write Jon as much as you want." "I appreciate that, but your wife, Lady Catelyn, despises him and hates the reminder of your non-existent unfaithfulness...." Harry said, causing Ned to become shocked. "I know that Jon is actually Aegon Targaryen and the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I can sense the dormant power within him and I have been studying magic for years, which includes Valyrian sorcery." Harry said, before pausing. "When Jon is sixteen, he needs to be told the truth and make his own decisions. His life has to be his own and he needs to know his true history before he does something stupid like take the black." Ned looked conflicted, so Harry continued. "I just want to teach him the skills, but using them is his choice. I can teach him to warg, use Valyrian sorcery, and with my artifacts I can even introduce him to his parents' shades. With me, he could learn swordfighting from Aemon the Dragonknight and Cregan Stark. I know that you made Lyanna a promise and I will make the same one... I promise to protect Jon and I will give him the skills to survive and hopefully thrive." Harry also wanted another Stark in Winterfell, which Jon was, even if only in blood, and Harry added that to his argument. "Okay," Ned said, but still not liking it. "At least Catelyn will be happy. She didn't ask you to do this, did she?" "No. I would have ignored her or insulted her if she did. All of this 'all bastards are evil' stupidity grates on my nerves. The only good news is that I've learned how to regrow and plant Weirwood trees, so I can secretly weaken the Faith and all of their idiocy. I plan to travel for a year or more and begin that process and ward the trees for protection, but I will still secretly lead the North." Harry said, before deciding to move onto business. "I, Hadrian of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and Lord Paramount of the North, hereby proclaim Eddard Stark Lord of Moat Cailin and award him it and the nearby town as his lands, the title Lord of Moat Cailin, and title Lord of House Stark of Moat Cailin." Ned swore his oaths, which were magically binding like all of the oaths sworn to Harry, and Harry allowed him to leave to inform Jon afterward. Harry now had a claimant to the Iron Throne to groom for rule, and with King Robert's children all being Jaime Lannister's bastards, he would have a better claim than Viserys, Daenerys, and even Rhaenys Targaryen. Lysa Arryn would soon have a child born, one of Petyr Baelish's bastards... Harry would be secretly advertising that, Baelish was a suspect in his parents murder and scum besides, so destroying him would be a good deed. Tywin Lannister had been trying to steal northern knowledge and would need to be dealt with. Varys and Baelish had repeatedly sent spies to try infiltrating his holdings and would also need to be dealt with. Harry sighed. So many enemies to kill, and that wasn't even counting Olenna Tyrell or Doran Martell, or any other unknown or lesser players or wild cards like the Citadel or the Alchemist Guild. At least the Blackfyre's could be dealt with eventually, and Harry already had Dark Sister and Blackfyre in his possession, and no intention of letting Blackfyre filth interfere in his ever evolving plans. With the dragons he had hatched in secret, Harry was set to counter anything the Blackfyre's could throw at him. And now that Lady Catelyn would be leaving Harry could burn the sept Ned built for her. The dumb bitch still refused to convert to the Old Gods like the vast majority of the immigrants into the North. There were only a few hold-outs that still clung to the false Faith of the Seven, but Harry would continue weakening their faith and they would convert, so that they couldn't destabilize the North with religious division. Best of all, Harry was only destroying temples with lightning, fire, or water. His people were merely witnessing it and freely converting due to 'proof the the Old Gods existence.' After seeing off his uncle and cousins, Harry began teaching Jon. Harry wasn't the most patient of men, so he summoned the shade of Rhaegar Targaryen where Jon couldn't see him, and gave him an imprint of Rhaegar's skill in combat. That would speed things up greatly and free up time to educate Jon in other subjects like academics, warging and other forms of magic. Yes, Harry was pleased with phase one of his rise.